


Hobby For Two

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Human AU, M/M, Not NorIce but it may look like it so I categorized it as M/M, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: “Is that all you can say？  This is a limited edition you have to wait in line for hours to get!”Emil explained how special the dress was to Lukas for 5 minutes straight before Lukas interrupted.“Why don’t you try it on?”Lukas shrugged at Emil from the bed.Emil silently stared back at him, slightly narrowing his eyes before he also shrugged and went to get changed.





	Hobby For Two

**Author's Note:**

> ・Iceland is crossdressing, but he is NOT gay. Lukas isn't gay either. He's just being an artist.  
> ・I didn't write this as NorIce, but they may look like a ship without me noticing since I ship them, so if you don't like NorIce don't read  
> ・I didn't edit this so sorry for any mistakes  
> ・I don't know anything about paintings. I don't paint

“So, what did you get this time?”  
Lukas asked as he flopped down on Emil’s bed.

“You are not going to believe what I got!”  
Emil flashed him a smile and excitedly walked passed him to the closet. After digging inside for a few seconds, Emil finally pulled his head out. He had a rectangular shopping bag in his hand. It had a logo of a famous fashion brand which even Lukas knew printed on it.

“Do you always hide them deep inside your closet like that?”  
He asked Emil who was just about to take out the product from the bag.  
“Yes. I became super careful after you found out. I’m not going to make the same mistake again.”  
Emil said with a stern expression.  
Lukas nodded remembering the day he accidently walked in on Emil when he was in the middle of his secret crossdressing fashion show in front of the bedroom mirror. It still made him laugh a little when he pictured Emil’s surprised face, but also hurt when he remembered how the next moment, tears started to form in the smaller boy’s eyes. He had to calm the panicked boy and tell him over and over that he didn’t care that Emil liked to wear women's clothes. Thinking back, it was kind of cute to see him cry in fear of Lukas hating him, which he should’ve known would never happen.

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking about. I told you to forget about it.”  
Emil glared at him and Lukas realized he was grinning. He covered his mouth and wiped his grin away, clearing his throat.

“Are you going to show me what’s inside the bag?”  
“Right. Do you remember the dress I was talking about?”  
“The one from the magazine?”  
Emil nodded and pulled out his hand from the bag revealing a blue dress. He dropped the bag on the floor and held up the dress against his body. It was a sleeveless dress with a white ribbon tied in front around the waist. 4 inches from the hem of the dress was also white which stopped just above the knees.

“What do you think?”  
Emil looked down at him, tilting his head.  
“Um, looks cool to wear in summer.”  
Not really interested in the dress, his comment sounded unsure and more like a question.  
Of course, Emil wasn’t happy and cocked a brow incredulously.  
“Is that all you can say？ This is a limited edition you have to wait in line for hours to get!”  
Emil explained how special the dress was to Lukas for 5 minutes straight before Lukas interrupted.  
“Why don’t you try it on?”  
Lukas shrugged at Emil from the bed.  
Emil silently stared back at him, slightly narrowing his eyes before he also shrugged and went to get changed.

After discovering Emil’s biggest secret, Lukas occasionally went over to his house, so Emil can make a pitch for how wonderful women’s clothes are: colorful, gorgeous, scintillating, and comes in so many different designs unlike men’s.

Lukas who have never been interested in any kinds of fashion, never really understood Emil’s passion in them, but he liked seeing Emil’s amethyst eyes sparkle in excitement when he explained about his new clothes.

He was laying on his back when Emil came back.

“So…?”  Emil asked biting his lower lip a bit like he was nervous as he examined Lukas’s face.

Lukas got up from the bed and looked at him up and down. It wasn’t his first time seeing Emil in a dress, but every time, he was amazed at how well he fit in women’s clothes without looking completely feminine. It was strange yet very hypnotizing, not in a vulgar way, but something similar to what a fine piece of artwork possesses.

“Nice. But I think there’s some things still missing.”  
Lukas said as he looked down. Emil followed his gaze and saw what he was indicating to.  
“Shoes. I think I have a pair of sandals that would go with this.”  
Emil walked over to the closet and once again started rummaging through it.  
Lukas turned around on the bed toward the closet and saw Emil bending over to dig even farther into the closet when a thought occurred to him.

“Hey Emil.”  
“Yeah?”  
Emil answered, not stopping his search.  
“When you’re wearing women clothes, do you also wear panti- agh!”  
Before he could finish his last word, a boot came flying from the closet, hitting him in the stomach.  
“What was that for?”  
“Shut up.”

 _What’s the big deal? I already know that you cross dress?_  
Lukas wanted to laugh at Emil but decided against it since he could tell Emil was already angry enough. He didn’t want to risk getting kicked out.  
He rubbed his stomach and looked around the room. As he was skimming through the opened closet, he spotted a straw hat that was probably designed for women. He took it off the hook it was hanging from and held it in front of him. The brim was wide, making the hat look elegant.

“I found it!”  
Just as Lukas was about to call for him, Emil pulled out of the closet holding the pair of sandals he was talking about. It was a white heeled sandal. The heel was only about 3 inches, but Lukas knew he wouldn’t be able to take even a step in those shoes. He wondered if Emil practiced walking in them.

“I also found something.”  
Lukas said, raising the straw hat in the air.  
“I think this would complete the outfit.”  
Lukas said as he put the hat on Emil, tilting it a bit in a gentlemanlike manner.  
He waited for Emil to put on the sandals before he spoke again.

“Now that you’re all dressed up, I want to ask you a favor.”  
“What is it?”  
Emil asked, assuming it to be something bad.  
“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

Lukas walked to the corner of the room where he had dropped his bag at earlier and opened it.  
“I just want you to sit still for a while for _this_!”  
He pulled out a box, which Emil couldn’t tell what it was first, until Lukas opened it. It was a box of paints and brushes.  
“I want you to be a model for my painting.”  
  


“I didn’t know you paint.”  
Emil said as they went out to the back yard of Emil’s house. Lukas had said, back in his room that he had always wanted to paint his beautiful back yard.  
Emil never thought his back yard was beautiful since he never neatened it, but the freely grown ivies and various kinds of flowers blooming seemed to appear as beautiful in the artist’s eyes. He had said something about the beauty of untouched nature, but Emil perferred artificial beauty like the dress he's wearing now.

“It’s a hobby I prefer to keep to myself like yours.”  
Lukas said, examining the yard, changing angles a few times to find the best position to paint.

Emil was secretly hoping to see Lukas do the hand thing that painters and photographers did using they’re thumbs and index fingers to make a rectangle, but to his disappointment, Lukas didn’t raise a hand. Did they do that only in movies?

“Emil, do you still have the chair and round table?”  
Lukas turned around to him and asked.  
“I think so. It’s probably in the garage.”

The two boys worked together to get the old garden table set out of the garage and set them in the middle of the yard.  
“Ok. Now Emil, sit in the chair and stay as still as possible. Don’t try to look nice, just look natural, alright?”  
Lukas said, setting his painting tools on another desk they prepared for Lukas to use.

Emil walked over to the chair and patted the old furniture before sitting down on it. He didn’t want to ruin his new dress.

“Is this alright?”  
Emil asked Lukas who was now pulling a kitchen stool outside probably for himself. He looked up, taking a quick look at Emil.  
“Yup. That’s fine.”  
He said as he sat on the stool. He got out a pencil (probably something special for sketching but Emil had no idea what it was), and a canvas a size larger than an A4 binder.

“You brought a canvas with you?”  
“Yes. I wanted to bring a bigger one, but this size was the biggest I could take with me in the bag so.”  
Lukas said this plainly, but Emil was surprised at how serious Lukas seemed to be with his hobby.

“How do you afford a canvas? I hear they’re pretty expensive. Are you sure this is just a hobby?”  
Emil accidently leaned forward gaining a warning look from the other. He whispered a small apology and sat back in the hard chair.  
“It depends on the size and its quality, but I buy them online really cheap.  And yes, it is just a hobby.”  
Lukas looked back down to the canvas he held in his hand and answered.

For the first 30 minutes, they were having small conversations about they’re friends and hobbies, but as Lukas concentrated on his sketch, he became quieter, and finally stopped talking at all.

On the other hand, Emil was having a hard time sitting still. It wasn’t like he had to stay still as a stone. He could still squirm in his spot if he wanted to, but that didn’t help his butt and back from aching. He wanted so badly to talk to Lukas to at least get something else to focus on besides his aching body, but Lukas’s deep blue eyes constantly glancing at him prevented him from doing so. He never saw Lukas being so serious and enthusiastic over something.  
His deep concentration was forming a mysterious atmosphere around them, drowning Emil, making it impossible for him to speak. When Lukas glanced at him, Emil knew he was looking at him, but his eyes looked as they were looking at a completely different dimension, not meeting Emil’s eyes at all.

After few hours or so, Lukas finally let go of his tool and let out a deep breath.

In that moment, Emil felt like the water drowning him all disappeared at once, no longer suppressing him from talking.

“Are you finished?”  
He asked quietly, not wanting to end this spiritual moment.  
“Only the sketch part and the basic painting.”  
Lukas answered as he examined the canvas. He seemed to be pleased with his work so far and nodded slowly.

“Can I see?”  
Emil asked, not sure if he’s allowed to move now. Lukas raised his head and looked at Emil, smiling softly at him.  
“Of course. It’s not done yet, but I think I did a pretty good job so far.”

Emil stood up for the first time in a few hours. Somewhere in his body cracked as he walked.

He stood next to Lukas and peered at the painting and gasped.  
“Oh my god. It’s beautiful. Are you sure this is not finished yet? It already looks so good.”  
“Thanks. I want to add more colors to it to make the painting livelier.”

Emil could only nod to Lukas’s words, not really understanding.  
For him, leaves were green, the sky was blue and that was it. He didn’t know that layering colors over the others would give them life.

“If you think this is good enough, wait till you see when it’s really finished.”  
Lukas grinned at him, happy with Emil’s compliment.

“It's getting dark. We should get inside and rest. You should be tired after sitting still for so long.”  
Lukas said, quickly putting all his art tools back inside his bag except for the canvas.

They both went inside, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and chocolates.  
Emil had changed his clothes back, now in his usual jeans and T-shirt.  
Lukas’s painting of Emil was now leaning against the wall across from them to dry.  
The TV was on, showing a random program that neither of them watched.

“Emil, since you modeled for me today, I have something for you in return.”  
Lukas said, putting his mug cup down on the table. He reached for his large bag on the floor, pulling it toward him. He unzipped it and took out something that looked like a pouch. A very colorful cute pouch which definitely wasn’t Lukas's style.

"You didn’t have to.”  
Emil said as he also put his mug down.  
“No, I wanted to. Don’t worry.”  
Lukas pushed the pouch in Emil’s hands.  
“Open it.” His voice was soft, but his eyes were strongly telling him to open the pouch.

When he first touched the pouch, it was hard, and he could tell there were multiple things inside. He opened it, and the first thing he saw was black small plastic boxes.

“What are these?”  
Emil looked up and asked.  
“Take them out.” Lukas smirked.

Emil narrowed his eyes. He knew that look on his face. It was a look Lukas did when he was trying to play a prank on him.

Lukas noticing Emil's suspicion, laughed.

“Seriously Emil. Open it. I swear, it’s nothing bad.”  
“You gotta be telling the truth.”  
Emil said in a low voice, finally taking out one of the plastic boxes. He flipped it so he could see the front of the box, and finally realized what they were.

“You got me makeups?”  
Emil looked at Lukas. His eyes were wide, and jaw dropped opened.  
“Yeah. I assumed you’ll be interested in them since you like women’s clothes. I also got you a wig. It’s in my bag.”  
Lukas said talking faster than he usually did. His cheeks were becoming pink from both nervousness and embarrassment.

“Thank you, Lukas. But why did you get me all these? Even a wig. You could’ve gotten me clothes instead.”  
Emil asked confused.  He was grateful and happy with the gift, and he wouldn't have been confused if it weren't for the wig.

“Well, I knew you wanted to go outside in your cute outfits. And I thought it might help if you had makeups and a wig on.”  
Lukas said sheepishly.  
“Do you not like them?”  
He asked looking extremely worried which was a rare expression for him.

“No. But I don’t know how to put makeup on.”  
Emil faked a frowned just to see Lukas's reaction.  
“I-I could help? I mean, it’s not so different from painting so…”  
Lukas offered, trying to sound as cheerful as he could.

Emil put a hand on his chin, doing the thinking pose.  
“Hmm, then in return, I’ll be your model when you need someone to pose.”  
Emil suggested looking amused.

Lukas looked at him surprised, not expecting Emil to say that. But it was true that he wanted Emil to be a model again. He wanted to paint the unique charm Emil possessed.  
  
“It’s a deal then.”  
Lukas offered his hand for Emil to shake.  
“Deal.”  
Emil nodded and took Lukas’s hand, a huge smile on his face.  
He never thought he would think this, but he was glad Lukas found out about his secret.  Now they got a hobby they can enjoy together.


End file.
